We called it off
by RichelleD
Summary: Hermine und Ron haben Schluss miteinander gemacht, wobei, eigentlich hat eher sie Schluss gemacht. Jetzt geht sie ein letztes Mal in die ehemals gemeinsame Wohnung um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ohne ihn, aber mit jemand anderem. / Dramione erwähnt


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere gehören der wundervollen J.K. Rowling. Der Songtext gehört Taylor Swift. Und mir? Mir gehört der Plot und Lexi.

Viel Spaß!

**We called it off**

Wütend schmiss Hermine ihre restlichen Klamotten in den Koffer, mit dem sie in ihr ehemaliges Schlafzimmer appariert war. _Wieso versteht er nicht, dass ich meine Ruhe will? Er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen!_

Hermine war schon zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung zu Ron klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Dass sie Höhen und Tiefen haben würden. Aber, verdammt nochmal, die hatte jede Beziehung!

Harry und Ginny stritten doch auch ab und zu, aber trotzdem war ihre Beziehung unglaublich harmonisch. Aber ihre und Rons? Es war ein Hohn, so etwas überhaupt eine Beziehung zu nennen.

_**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?**_

Nachdem sie ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren, hatte er zum ersten Mal Schluss gemacht. Hatte gesagt, er hätte sich eine Beziehung mit ihr anders vorgestellt. Er bräuchte mehr Raum, mehr Abstand. Sie würde ihm zu sehr klammern. _Sie! _Dabei hatten sie sich kaum gesehen. Er war beschäftigt mit der Aurorenausbildung und sie arbeitete sich angestrengt im Ministerium hoch. Aber es machte ihr Spaß, auch wenn es unglaublich anstrengend war. Und dann kam er und vermasselte alles. Machte ihr bis dahin ach so tolles Leben kaputt. _Mieses Schwein! _Hermine schnaubte unwillig, als sie die Unordnung im Bad sah. Es war seit Wochen das erste Mal, dass sie in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung war und es sah aus wie ein gottverdammter Schweinestall! Und es roch noch schlimmer! _Was hat er hier denn getrieben, bei Merlin! Und ist das da ein benutztes Kondom? Tatsächlich! Mitten auf dem Badezimmerboden! Und mir wirft er Untreue vor?! _Angewidert rümpfte die junge Hexe die Nase.

_**Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**_

Sie war vor drei Wochen für einige Tage bei Lexi untergekommen, bevor sie sich ein hübsches kleines Apartment gemietet hatte. Und die ganze Zeit über, hatte er versucht mit ihr zu reden. Erst hatte er versucht Harry und Ginny auf sie zu hetzen, aber die waren der Meinung, sie könnte das schon selbst entscheiden, und hatten ihr in jedem Fall ihre Unterstützung zugesichert. Danach waren seine Brüder dran – allesamt. Die hatten sie auf ein Eis eingeladen und hatten ihr sehr sachlich erklärt, dass sie ihren Bruder liebten (natürlich sagte keiner von ihnen das wörtlich) sie aber nicht verständen, was sie denn an ihm finde, wenn er denn noch nicht einmal den Mumm aufbringen konnte selbst mit ihr zu reden. Sie hatte ihnen allerdings versprechen müssen, Ron nie über den Inhalt dieses Gespräches aufzuklären. Das hatte sie natürlich nur zu gerne versprochen.

Dean und Seamus hingegen hatten sich wirklich für Ronald eingesetzt, dafür hatten sie sich ordentlich den Kopf waschen lassen müssen – und als sie dann immer noch nicht aufgehört hatten, hatte ein Flederwichtfluch sie schnell eines Besseren belehrt.

Sogar mit Lavender hatte er gesprochen, und hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten. Als würde sie dieser Pute zuhören! Als er gemerkt hatte, dass das nichts brachte, hatte er sich an Lexi gewandt. An ihr hatte er sich die Zähne ausgebissen, und wandte sich schließlich sogar an Daphne und Blaise. An Pansy. Merlin! Er ging sogar zu Draco!

Die ehemaligen Slytherins hatten ihn natürlich mit Vergnügen auflaufen lassen, um ihr am nächsten Tag von seinem Gejammer zu erzählen und ihr zu raten, sich _bloß_ nie mehr mit diesem Idioten einzulassen! Blaise hatte ihr mit einer Kopfnuss gedroht, sollte sie es doch tun. Lexi ging noch weiter und versicherte ihr, sie würde sie in die nächste Woche hexen wenn sie es wagen würde sich je wieder auf diese ‚_gehirnamputierte, engstirnige, lumpensammelnde, stinkende, hässliche und überhaupt verblödete Entschuldigung eines Zauberers_' einlassen. Waren ihre Freunde und Kollegen nicht klasse?

Irgendwo konnte sie es natürlich verstehen. Ihre Freunde machten das jetzt schon seit eineinhalb Jahren mit. Lexi sogar noch länger, schon seit Beginn ihrer Beziehung. Und wäre es Lexi gewesen mit diesem ewigen hin und her, dann hätte Hermine ihr auch ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen.

Zwei Jahre waren sie und Ron _zusammen_. Zwei verfluchte Jahre und spätestens nach 3 Monaten hatte einer der beiden nach einer Beziehungspause verlangt. Meistens er. Und doch kam er immer wieder angekrochen. Und bis jetzt hatte sie ihm immer verzeihen können. Aber als er ihr vor drei Wochen aus dem Nichts an den Kopf warf, sie hätte was mit Draco, und ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasste, nur weil sie darauf hinwies, dass er sich noch mit Lavender traf und sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass da nichts lief, da hatte sie genug. Okay, sie hatte auch noch einige ziemlich unschöne Sachen über Lavender gesagt, aber das war trotzdem kein Grund _dafür_.

_**Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_  
_**Like ever...**_

Als sie danach mit einer voll gepackten Tasche vor Dracos Tür gestanden hatte, musste sie ihn erst einmal davon abhalten zu Ron zu gehen und ihm einen _Crucio_ auf den Hals zu hetzen. Dabei hätte sie genau dasselbe liebend gerne selbst gemacht. Der Handabdruck war noch Stunden danach sichtbar gewesen, und nur einem von Lexi's Heiltränken war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht blau wurde. Keiner außer den ehemaligen Slytherins und Lexi wusste davon, sie wollte ihm schließlich nicht alles kaputt machen, aber die waren auch so schon sauer genug, dass es für die anderen auch noch gereicht hätte. Eines musste man ihnen lassen, wenn sie sich erst einmal mit dir angefreundet hatten, dann ließen sie dich auch nicht mehr im Stich.

_**You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

Die Slytherins hatten es geschafft eine Lücke zu füllen, von der sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie vorhanden war.  
Und Ronald konnte darüber, dass sie nun mit Draco zusammen lebte, denken was er wollte.  
Wenigstens was sie jetzt glücklich.

Ohne ihn.  
Mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, und der gepackten Tasche apparierte sie in Dracos Wohnung. Ihr Zuhause.

* * *

A/N: Etwas kleines für zwischendurch. Fand sich noch auf meiner Festplatte. Meinungen?

xoxo,  
Richelle


End file.
